


Petite attention et souvenir

by LoupSpell



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: UA Elio et Oliver sont mariés et le blond compte faire une petite surprise à son mari.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Petite attention et souvenir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas. 
> 
> NDA : Hello ! J’espère que ce nouvel OS sur Elio et Oliver vous plaira. C’est un texte écrit à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de Merlin Emrys Pendragon Jr.   
> Joyeux anniversaire !!!!
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Oliver marchait tranquillement dans la rue, regardant la ville s'éveiller petit à petit. Il était tôt en cette matinée de Mai. Trop tôt pour sortir dehors et déambuler dans les rues, surtout pour lui. Lui qui habituellement ne se levait pas avant 9 heures du matin. Et cela même lorsqu'il avait des cours à donner. Mais depuis le temps, il s'était arrangé avec l'université pour dispenser ses cours uniquement les après-midi ou en fin de matinée. 

Une personne extérieure aurait pu penser qu'il marchait sans réel but mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était déterminé à faire une surprise à son mari. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, surtout en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Avec le temps, il ne s'était pas arrangé. 

7 heures trente sonna lorsqu'il arriva une demi-heure plus tard devant l'hôpital. Il y entra, salua quelques infirmières et internes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser plusieurs fois. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son homme espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu une urgence à prendre quelques minutes avant la fin de sa garde. 

Il toqua à la porte close. Ne recevant aucune réponse et ne percevant aucun bruit, il l'ouvrit et découvrit son cher et tendre en train de dormir sur son fauteuil, la tête en arrière. Il sourit attendri. Elio avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir dans des positions peu confortables, se plaignant par la suite de douleurs. Il s'avança doucement. 

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha et déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage du médecin. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas, même si un petit sourire avait pris place sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. 

\- Réveille-toi. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun avant d'embrasser son cou. 

\- Hmm... Elio, souffla le brun encore dans les brumes du sommeil. 

\- Réveille-toi, Oliver, répéta le blond avant d'embrasser les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. 

Le médecin papillonna des yeux tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il se détacha de l'autre avant de s'étirer comme un chat et de sourire à son compagnon. 

\- Tu devrais venir me chercher plus souvent à la fin de mes gardes, déclara-t-il en posant sa blouse et en récupérant son manteau et son attaché-case. 

Oliver attrapa la main du plus petit et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Pour rentrer chez eux, ils passèrent par la case boulangerie et par le marché. Alors qu'ils étaient proches de la sortie du marché couvert, un commerçant les interpella et leur proposa des pêches.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, se souvenant d'une certaine scène impliquant une pêche. Ils prirent quelques pêches au pauvre homme qui n'avait pas dû comprendre la raison de leur fou rire, ni l'origine de la rougeur du brun. Ils reprirent leur chemin, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se reposer de suite. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Bises   
> LoupSpell


End file.
